My Dream With You
by NothatRose
Summary: Maria, Michael and Isable visit Amy's dream.


**Author's Note** : Hey, …here is a little ff for my Candy friends. I hope you'll enjoy it. Happy reading.

Thanks to **barbarella-1980, Caseyscooby and Marsis** for your reviews. A thank you too to everyone that has read my ff and added me in their alerts and favourites.

**Summary** : Maria walks into Amy's dream.

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Roswell.

**xox**

"Mom."

"Maria?"

"I'm sorry Mom."

"Maria Honey? Is this really you? Maria my Baby."

"Mom I'm so sorry I left you. I'm so so sorry. I love you Mom. I've missed you so much."

"No. No. Baby I understand you had to leave. Maria Honey, you know how much I love you. But Sweetie I would have sent you away. No matter how it much it makes me miss you, I want you safe. Are you safe? Oh Baby let me look at you. I can't believe you are here. Back here. Home."

"I'm not really home."

"But Maria…?"

"Mom! Please whatever you do, don't wake up."

"But.."

"Mom please. Please please please Mom. I need you to stay asleep. I'm in your dream. It's the only way that I can meet you. Please Mom don't open your eyes. Stay with me. Please Mom."

"Dream? You are in my…? Maria, have you turned into ….?"

"No. No. I.."

"Then how…?"

"You have read Liz's diary, right?"

"Yeah. She didn't say anything about…. Maria were you shot and transformed into something green?"

"No. I was not shot. I'm good. Really. There is nothing wrong with me."

"Did you have sex with Michael?"

"What does it have to do with this?"

"Did you?"

"Not stoned and in the hills, if that's what you are aking."

"Don't you smart mouth me Young Lady!"

"Yes."

"You had sex with that … that..that…THAT!"

"Alien?"

"That bad boy."

"Mom you know that Michael is not a bad boy."

"Much as I hate to admit it, I know. Hang on. And ..and this is how you could walk in my dreams by having sex with him? "

"What? No. It's not like that Mom. I can't walk into anyone's dream even after being with Michael. I'm still me, Mom. I don't have any powers."

"Good. I'm just …"

"I understand Mom. Michal would rather die than let anything happen to me."

"I know he would never hurt you."

"He stomped on my heart a few times but he would never lay a hand on me."

"He better not or I swear I'll kick his ass back to where he came from that is if I don't kill him first."

"He loves me Mom."

"I know. Michael is a good. Kind. Responsible. Good looking in his own kind of way. A better boyfriend than anyone I know. Well, except the Sheriff…"

*whisper* "Please don't mention the pantry."

"He still has that weird hair, doesn't he?"

"Jim Valenti?"

"No. Michael."

"Yeah. No. Yeah. I mean.."

"Is he treating you well? Taking care of you? Protecting you?"

"To tell you the truth? He is being over protective. It's seriously driving me nuts!"

"Really? I'm surprise he lets you come into my dream alone and is not hiding behind that tree."

"You kidding me? Hey Spaceboy! Come out."

"Hi Ms DeLuca."

"Michael! Michael come over here."

"How are you doing Ms Deluca? Ouch!"

"You took my daughter away and you ask me how I'm doing? She is more than my Jetta Michael!"

"Mom!"

"Let me tell you how I am doing Michael."

"Ms Deluca…"

"Let me speak. You don't know how scared sh… how terrified I was when I heard about what happened during the Graduation Ceremony. I went out of my mind when the Sheriff told me that my daughter had ran off with her little gang to places unknown. I have been doing nothing but think about my Baby since she left me."

"I'm…."

"I'm not finished. But you know what have been keeping me from going insane from all these wrecking emotions that's rocking my insides to pieces?"

"No."

"You. You Micheal. Knowing that she is with you. No matter how crazy that sounds, it gives me faith that she will be alright. Knowing you will never do anything to hurt my daughter or let her be hurt, is the one thing that has kept me going."

"Thank you Ms Deluca."

"You are welcome. Now show me your tattoo that matches my daughter's."

"What? Ms DeLuca I, we don't have any tattoos."

"Piercings?"

"Mom!"

"Just kidding Honey. Now tell me Michael, does Maria have powers?"

"No."

"See? I told you Mom."

"Then how could she walk into my dream? I know you have powers but I thought only Isabel can do this kind of thing."

"You are right Ms DeLuca."

"Isabel?"

"Hi."

"Sweetheart come here."

"I'm sorry."

"For being who you are Isabel? For being friends with my daughter? For having her taken from me?"

"Well, yes."

"No Isabel. Don't be sorry. None of those things are your fault. It's destiny that brought all of you together."

"Made a trip to Madame Vivian's huh?"

"Shut up daughter of mine."

"You laugh at me and you are sleeping in the van Spaceboy. Alone."

"Michael Guerin what did I tell you about having sex with my daughter?"

"Oh boy! Here we go again!"

"Listen you two! You will not make me a grandmother anytime soon. But if by some fluke that one condom has passed its expiry date. Or the both of you are too stoned to remember to use protection at all, you will protect my daughter and grandchild for as long as you shall live. Do I have to give you another speech about hunting you down like I did before?"

"No Ma'am."

"Good. Because Michael if you fail to protect them, I will get violent with you and your Little Green Man."

"MOM!"

"You have my word Ms DeLuca."

"One more thing."

"What now Mom?"

"Quiet Honey. Michael? You weren't in any ..hmmm… you weren't involved with anyone before Maria were you?"

"MOM!"

"I'm just concerned about health issues, ok?"

"Mom, Michael was a freaking virgin!"

"Thanks Blondie. That really helped. Shut up Isabel! Quit laughing will ya? Both of you!"

"Ok, ok, that's enough Ladies. Michael, even if your bad boy imaged has been ..er.. compromised, you should know that I have and always consider you to be an extended member of the family."

*Whisper* "Do this mean it's ok of I ask Maria to marry me, Ms DeLuca?"

*Whisper* "Are you serious?"

"Hey! Hey! Spaceboy! No whispering. What's going on?"

"Nothing Blondie."

"You call me Blondie again, no more kissy-kissy Buddy. By the way, did you change the colour of my hair?"

"Don't you dare point your finger at me Micheal Guerin!"

"But Isabel aren't you Maria's personal hair genie?"

"I. Am. Not."

"Spaceboy?"

"Ok. Ok. I did it. Happy?"

"Just give me a heads up next time ok? I love you Michael."

"Me too. Erm… you think you can have it short like when I came over that night to the Crashdown during the heat wave? You looked so damn hot and it got me really …."

"Ahem."

"Got me really .. er.. thirsty and ordering a big tall glass of Cherry Cola."

"Nice catch Spaceboy."

"Maria! Michael! We have to go."

"Why Isabel? Hey! What is that sound?"

"Jim? Is that Jim?"

"Maria, the Sheriff! He is at the door. Your Mom will wake up. He'll wake her up. We have to leave. Michael go!"

"But… I .. Ms DeLuca…"

"Go Michael! Maria we have to go."

"Just one second."

"Quick! I can't stop her."

"Maria what's wrong Honey?"

"Mom! Mom! I have to go. I love you."

"Why? Why do you have to go?"

"Because you'll be waking up soon. The Sheriff is here."

"But…"

"I love you Mom."

"I love you too Maria."

"I'll see you again Mom. I love you. I love you. I'm sorry I don't have any Christmas presents for you."

"You are alive, safe and loved. That's all I ask for. And Maria?"

"Yes Mom?"

"Tell Michael that he has my blessing as his Christmas present."

"What? Why?"

"Just tell him that."

"Ok. And Mom? If you and the Sheriff are thinking of making out under the Christmas tree, watch out for the light bulbs!"

"You are not talking from experience are you?"

"Merry Christmas Mom!"

"MARIA!"

"I love you Mom!"

"I love you too Honey. Merry Christmas."

**THE END**

**Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think?**


End file.
